Fifty Shades Of The Demon Lovers
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Just because it was being kept quiet doesn't make their love any less special. (Rewritten version of Fifty Shades Of The Demon King And Demon Mistress)


_**Twenty minutes earlier…**_

 _They walked out to the ring like they usually did and Finn had hung on to the ropes with his arms, his legs spread out further apart than normal._

 _But the 26 year old couldn't help but blush, her mouth having gone dry and the 35 year old saw her reaction and smirked._

' _You and me, locker room later.' Finn mouthed before he winked at her, Amanda nodding before they slipped back into their characters._

 _His match with Kevin ended in Finn winning and him and Amanda hugging and him spinning her around… and her wrapping her legs around his waist, which sent the crowd into a frenzy._

 _Amanda untangled her legs from him and the two rushed off to the backstage area…_

 **Present time…**

They were certain their co-workers knew nothing about their romantic relationship and wanted to keep it that way… but the Universal Champion and his girlfriend couldn't wait til they got back to the hotel.

He gripped on tight to her right hand as they rushed through the backstage area, hoping to find their locker room and doing so before they walked in and closed and locked the door behind them.

Amanda shoved Finn against the wall after he set the Universal Championship aside and she rested her right hand between his legs, Finn feeling her fingers trail along his hardened manhood.

"Must you tease me like this, love?" Finn questioned as he felt her stroking him.

"You started it by nearly flashing me, Mister!" Amanda responded in a raspy voice as Finn pulled her close to him after pulling her _Balor Club Worldwide_ tank top off, followed by her white lace bra and kissing her sternum, Amanda running her fingers through his hair and mewling as his mouth drifted lower.

"So I did… but you had to show these off to me out there, didn't you? Naughty Mistress!" Finn replied as he straightened back up and slowly pulled Amanda's remaining clothing off before he spanked her and put her onto the fold out sofa in their locker room.

He had pulled his ring gear off and put a condom on… but when Finn climbed onto Amanda, he wanted her warmed up more for him and lightly bit her on her inner thighs when her legs were spread out further.

"Finn…" Amanda called out in a moan, gripping onto the pillow as her eyes closed and she felt his fingers lightly circling around her spot… her body's warmth and heart rate increased from the adreadline and Finn was enjoying it.

But he didn't want it to become tortuous to her and Finn was on top of Amanda fully, brushing himself against her.

Amanda let out a sharp gasp as she had not anticipated Finn quickly thrusting himself into her but she locked her legs around his own to push him deeper into her as the two kept on going.

They tried their best to stay quiet but he could feel his hardened manhood being squeezed and it was sending his own adreadline into dangerous territory as he dug his nails into her hips and she ran her nails down his back.

"Fuck… babe..." Finn gasped out, Amanda's mewling getting louder and both screaming out from the blissful feeling.

They crashed from their respective natural highs and were left breathless, Finn lightly brushing Amanda's hair back as she looked up at him through half open eyes and with a smile which made him smile.

"Next time you tease me like that…" Amanda responded quietly as she regained her breath and Finn had gently removed himself from her before he pulled her close to him and her head rested on his torso as she rested her right arm around his waist.

"Hotel, leather straps…" Finn replied before they kissed as he rested his left hand on Amanda's right hip before he pulled her on top of him and eased himself up to sit so she was straddling him and his hands rested on her hips.

He just wanted to admire her right now, take in Amanda's beauty.

"How any man could look at any other woman when they had you is beyond me…" Finn responded.

The words made Amanda's face turn a scarlet red… she had heard him speak them to her before but it made her heart flutter and body succumb to pleasure every time.

The two kissed as Finn braced his hands on her lower back, both ready to give into more love making.

"Have some decency, there are others in the place! Take your batteries out, you damn energizer bunnies!"

Amanda and Finn covered their mouths to muffle their laughs.

Kevin Owens knew now and it wouldn't be long before everyone else did.


End file.
